danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Illusion)
|height = 157 cm (5' 2") - (JP) 155 cm (5' 1") - (EN) |weight = 43 kg (94 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 73 cm |bmi = 17.4 |blood_type = AB |fate =Murdered by the World Destroyer |status = Deceased |relatives = Natsumi Kuzuryu (Younger sister) |affiliation = • Kuzuryu Clan • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 77-B |anime_debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World |japanese_voice = Daisuke Kishio |english_voice = }}Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (九頭龍 冬彦 Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko) is one of the main protagonists in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Fuyuhiko was created by the Neo World Program, this copy of Fuyuhiko was created alongside Nagito Komaeda's dream in the Neo World Program. He was shot to death by the World Destroyer along with Sonia Nevermind. Appearance Fuyuhiko has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Personality Skills and Abilities Ultimate Yakuza History ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World'' Fuyuhiko first shown in front of Hope's Peak Academy's gate with Kazuichi Soda. The two of them approached the beat up Nagito and discovered that he undergo a series of unlucky events earlier. In class, Fuyuhiko found that Nagito's injury become worse as he was hit by a baseball that flying through the infirmary window when he was looked after by Mikan Tsumiki. Both of them then saw Kazuichi have a heartwarming moment with Sonia, which lead Fuyuhiko asked if Nagito has a dream of his own and wanted him to drop his "nobody" act and to show his true colors. After the school ended, Fuyuhiko and Nagito have waited for Kazuichi in front of the cafe where Kazuichi and Sonia supposed to meet. As Fuyuhiko thought, Kazuichi planned to ditch his "date" due to his inferiority complex where he thought a princess like Sonia is too good for a normal mechanic like him. Fuyuhiko told him that a man should back down on his word and shouldn't make Sonia waited for him for long. Thanks to Fuyuhiko and Nagito's support, Kazuichi managed to face his own fear and meet with Sonia without any worry. On the way home, Fuyuhiko praised Nagito for successfully motivated Kazuichi, saying that not just noise that let out from his mouth. Nagito, however, saying to Fuyuhiko that the world should free from any talents so they could reach the modest happy live in intimidating act, making Peko Pekoyama who followed the two of them prepared to beat Nagito if necessary. Fuyuhiko who saw through this indirectly told Peko to back off, as well as Nagito and commenting that he's still as creep as ever. Fuyuhiko then invited Nagito to drink non-alcoholic wine together before he suddenly fell from the road and accidentally hit Mikan who was taking a walk with Hiyoko Saionji. The happy days of Fuyuhiko and his friends suddenly shrouded with darkness after Kazuichi got himself killed. Just right before Kazuichi's funeral began, Fuyuhiko got a report that Kazuichi wasn't killed in an accident but instead, he was murdered by the one who called himself as the World Destroyer. Fuyuhiko, along with Peko and Sonia prepared to face their dear friend's killer in a destinated building. As they encounter the World Destroyer, Fuyuhiko and Sonia asked why he killed Kazuichi, only to be replied that the "who" isn't the matter and any deaths of their classmates is sufficed. This statement triggered Fuyuhiko who is ready to shot the World Destroyer's to death, before he was interrupted by Sonia who shot him with a rocket launcher. Much later, Fuyuhiko and Sonia was found death with his head being shot with a bullet by Nagito after Peko called him on the phone that she was failed to protect her young master before she got herself killed by the World Destroyer. In the last scene with the World Destroyer, Nagito managed to destroy the building where he met with the World Destroyer and as a last effort, he killed himself using Fuyuhiko's gun, eventually waking him up from the Neo World Program. Relationships Nagito Komaeda Peko Pekoyama Kazuichi Soda Sonia Nevermind Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered